


rick sanchez hates bubbles

by space_goose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Swearing, this is short and stupid forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: The Smith family are at a restaurant and Rick is really fucking drunk and does stupid shit.





	rick sanchez hates bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> based on a thing that happened today with my friend and I. also this is on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/118642829-rick-hates-bubbles  
> \---  
> i was staring into a cup and saying how the bubbles looked like googly eyes and then commented "THEY KEEP STARING AT ME"  
> she said "its not everyday that you see your friend scream into a cup that bubbles are staring at her" or some shit idk. then i said "staring is caring" and for some reason that just cracked us up for a fucking minute so that happened
> 
> she commented on how it would funny if you were at a restaurant and hear some guy behind you say "stop staring at me!" and then come to find hes talking to his fucking cup. so i said it would be a good fanfiction and wrote this entire thing on my phone straight after. yay

"Stop staring at me!" A gravely voice shouted. Morty looked up from his empty plate, looking at his grandfather with confusion.

 

The Smith family, surprisingly, were at a family restaurant in town.

 

Rick had been acting being sort of normal, other than complaining or eating loudly. He was still drunk as usual. But he wasn't being normal now. He was looking into his cup of soda or beer and not looking away. 

 

"Staring is rude!" He shouted into his cup. Morty sighed, done with Rick's shit at this point. Of course he had to be talking to his cup.

 

Rick caught Morty looking and peeked up at him. "Morty! These-- these bubbles have eyes, Morty! They're staring at me..."

 

_God, he was so drunk._

 

"Dad, what are you doing?" Beth asked, embarrassed.

 

"The bubbles are staring at me! Look at them! Little bastards. They think 'staring is caring' or some shit..." he looked at the bubbles again "...don'tcha?"

 

"Why don't you have a staring contest with them if they're annoying you?" Morty was joking, but Rick didn't catch onto the sarcasm.

 

"Good idea, Morty!" He put one eye over the opening of the cup and looked inside, staring.

 

The family were ashamed as a minute passed and the old man continued to stare into his cup silently. It wasn't until Rick finally said, "boom motherfuckers! They blinked!"

 

Morty groaned. _This was going to be a long dinner._


End file.
